My Date With a Robot
by JetPlyr505
Summary: Well, the "girls" arrived from a taxi... And if you're asking why I place the noun girls in the middle of quote marks, you should know that the first thing that we got to notice was that one of the girls was a robot. Oneshot. Some OC included.


We arrived at the restaurant punctually before our dates could arrive. Blind dating through the internet hasn't been somewhat of a great match-finder for us lately, but I still keep my hopes. Phillip, on the other side, isn't interested into keeping a solid relationship. We both agreed into supporting one another and to pay the match-finder site's membership 50/50.

Our "beloved" dates were a lucky find, since the site only allowed one person per discussion. These two girls appeared out of nowhere, expecting to have a double date with both of us. Phillip and I thought it was some sort of sick prank (yeah, like if we were perfect enough to say that) until they sent us some webcam pictures of themselves.

They seemed convincing enough, and who were we to reject such kind of unique pair?

We finally agreed to come to a classy restaurant near our apartment. 8:00 pm. I brought a brown leather jacket, blue-striped shirt, black pants and black shoes, just like we described in the chat room. Phillip didn't even care about his attire, and just said he would be the blonde guy next to the weird guy with black hair. He brought a white shirt and khaki pants with black shoes.

No offense, but, I never understood why he acted like a moron the whole freaking time.

And yet I live with him.

So, blind double-dates. Yeah, as I said, that has been a huge mess up since last time. Phillip has been the lucky one with some girls which, according to him are "awesome, kindhearted, cute and joyful". She always gets the vulnerable one while I get the girl who wouldn't doubt in stabbing a fork at my forehead at the first sign of verbal approach.

_Yay, me._

Well, the "girls" arrived from a taxi and took only five seconds to recognize us at the main doors of the restaurant. 8:02. Right in time.

And if you're asking why I place the noun girls in the middle of quotation marks, you should know that the first thing that we got to notice was that one of the girls was a robot.

_How come we didn't saw that on the profile picture?_

The other one was quite normal. Both of them approached us to where we stood.

"Well, hi there!" The robotic girl was the first one to talk, her eyes shining in the middle of the night. "Are you two guys _FallenCupids505_?"

We both nodded in unison, surprised by our dates.

"Hi! My name is Curly Brace! Nice to meet you!" The robot girl extended her arm in a friendly way towards me. We shook hands, mine being a little sweaty.

"So you're our dates?" ,said the girl in green hair, tanned and in a blue sweater. "I was expecting something better for a first date in years."

"Don't be so mean, Sue. You're 17, now! Besides, they aren't _that_ bad! In fact, they're cute!"

I blushed a little. "I'm not cute!"

"Whatever you say, cutie-pie. Let the real man do the work." Phillip walked in front of me, pushing me aside. He ran for the robot. Even as a robot, she was way humanlike. And you could say that cute, too.

"May I invite you inside this humble establishment, my dear woman?"

"Wait, what? I don't want the soft guy!" The Sue girl looked at me with a menacing face.

"Actually, I'd like to have my date with him.", Curly said, pointing at me. After that, Sue wasn't the only one looking at me madly. Phillip did too. _Wait, I get the kind girl now?_

"Whatever you say, darling. You don't know what you're missing. As for you," he said, looking at Sue, "prepare for the night of your lifetime, baby."

* * *

I sat down with Curly in my date in a separate table to the one in which Sue and Phillip sat. Sincerely, I felt like if I was starting over. Curly seemed so sweet and fond of heart. Or maybe that was just my crazy talk, I don't know. Mind the fact she looked way humanlike. About 17, short, long blonde hair, smooth white skin, and she was wearing a red tank top, bulky army pants and black sneakers. She didn't look any formal. Well, the place we chose wasn't so formal either.

The waiter came and gave us the menu. Curly asked for lasagna and I chose myself a fine Italian pasta. Oh, didn't I mention it? Yeah it was an Italian food restaurant. Once again, it wasn't classy-fancy. Just a casual restaurant.

"So, tell me about you." Curly was the first one to talk. "From what you said to me you are a software developer?"

"Yeah," I answered, "It's not one of my huge talents, but I've always liked to program since I was a little child. I've made programs, electronic music and games, too."

"Oh, really? Any new game of yours that you would like to talk about?"

"Well, " I answer, "it's actually on the beta form now. I've had trouble making a solid storyline for the video game, so it's not that big, yet. Phillip actually helped me into the bases of the game, teaching me most of the things I know."

"Oh, so it is something like Mario or Zelda?"

"More like a past-time Metroid merged with... wait, you play video games?!"

"Of course! Quote and I get to play most of the time!"

"Quote? Who is he?", I said, suspecting, softly. Just imagine what it feels like to mention a boy's name in front of your date who isn't your father or uncle. I mean that's serious, isn't it?

"Oh, um..." Curly had a hard time finding the words. "Well, he is my roommate."

"You live with him?" I said, as softly as possible.

"I can explain! It's actually a long story!"

"Really? How long can it be? I want to hear every detail about you. Does 'Quote' know about the dates you're having?"

"Yes, he does know and he doesn't care because... we're only friends."

I raised an eyebrow. I knew where all of this led to.

"Let me guess... he friend zones you. You want to make him jealous so that he wants to be with you, right? And that girl, Sue... she's like your backup? You knew you couldn't do this alone; you needed someone else to help you through this harsh moment. I might be a software programmer, but your situation is completely recognizable for someone with enough common sense. Besides, past dates have taught me a lot, too, so I can distinguish between someone who IS looking for something," I pointed at Phillip's table, "and someone who isn't."

I regretted saying those words in the instant I said them. Curly began crying in the middle of the scene. I was right, but in the bottom of my heart I felt like the biggest idiot in the world.

"No, wait. Uh,... What if I... I didn`t meant to..."

"Y-yeah...," she interrupted. "You didn`t meant to. I didn`t meant to either. NO ONE MEANT TO." She burrowed her head into her arms, sobbing softly.

I felt terrible. Only a few times have I acted like an idiot showing their true mistakes to everybody. I never made someone cry. Listen, NEVER. And it wasn't my intention in the first place. I-I wouldn't know how would she react and gosh I'm an idiot.

I took a deep breath. I had to fix this.

"Curly," I said, in the lowest voice possible. "I understand that you're trying to overcome the fact that he still doesn't notices you but...," she stopped crying for a second and looked at me, "what is so special about that guy? Is he strong, caring, masculine..."

"It's not that." She grabbed a tissue from the table to wipe out her tears. "We were BUILT one for each other, and..."

"The long story."

"What?"

"You were saying that it's a long story. You said you could explain to me why you met him. Go on. I want to hear it. Tell me what actually happened between you and Coupe."

"Quote," she responded. She finally looked at my eyes, tears dropping down hers. "I don't know if I should."

"Come on. You can tell me. It's not late; we're only friends as far as the date goes."

Then she told me about everything.

She told me about the island...

The mimigas who live there...

Her mission to destroy the Demon Crown...

Their mission...

The places...

The Labyrinth...

The Plantation...

The Outer Wall...

All the places they went through...

The Doctor's evil plans...

Ballos..

How she fought with Quote...

How did he almost die..

How she saved his life...

How he saved hers...

* * *

Everything was clear to me now. Curly had this fate, not with me, but with Quote. They were built one for the other. I guess this wasn't one of my lucky days. Now I had to do the right thing.

"Curly," I said, with a little regret, "you should go home now and tell that guy what you feel."

"But,...," she answered, "what about you? I mean, yeah, you were expecting a girl to date you and I,... well , you,... I'm so sorry. I ruined it. I didn't even planned on mentioning Quote. But maybe that's better, because otherwise I would be using you."

"Don't even think about it. I'll just forget everything happened. Besides, I'm sure that I'll find my soul mate one of these days..."

She sobbed, biting her last piece of lasagna. "Will you be okay?"

"Don't worry about me. You go tell that Quote of yours how you feel about him."

"YEAH! I'll do it!"

A positive, hopeful smile returned to her face. She had a cheerful smile, but a delicate soul. Wait, does she even have a soul? Do robots have a soul? You know what? I don't care. The only thing that matters is that she'll get what she wants. She stood up from her chair, asking the waiter for the check.

"You don't have to. Save money for your date with Quote."

I paid the waiter. She was about to breeze through the door when she recalled something.

"Wait... Sue! What about her? I don't want to ruin her night!"

"Well, thanks for asking because my night GOT ruined all along!"

Sue pulled Curly by her arm madly. Before I could say anything, I noticed Phillip, knocked down, unconscious with a red palm marked on the right side of his face. And due to Sue's temper on that moment, I guess it was obvious that their dear date didn't turn out well.

* * *

11:43.

Curly and Sue picked up a taxi. I had to pick up Phillip, for he was way knocked down on that moment. From the taxi, Curly lowered the windshields and shouted goodbye to me with all her strength possible. They weren't far though and I could hear her words through the heavy traffic built overnight.

"Thanks a lot! See you later!"

We waved goodbye back to them and began walking to the opposite direction. Phillip and I walked the rest of the way back to our apartment, with Phillip back on to his feet. He didn't want to talk about how his side of the double date went, so he just remained silent, until...

"What happened that you made that girl cry?"

I shrugged. "It's a long story."

"Daisuke 'Pixel' Amaya," he answered, "won't you tell your bro what actually happened on your hot date? Couldn't have turned out worse than mine."

"I don't know if I'll get to tell you, but... I'd like to say it's all a Cave Story."

* * *

**Okay, this was meant to be for Wednesday night, but I'm being a lazy dog lately because of playing Ocarina of Time. And extra points to whoever guessed it was him in first place. Sorry if I kept you waiting or I made high expectations.**

**JK I REGRET NOTHING. :P**


End file.
